Inuyasha: Songified!
by saxygal
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots featuring multiple pairings and based off of different songs. It's Inuyasha: Songified! Rated to be safe.


**Hey guys! I'm back with another story!**

**So this is how this is gonna work. Each chapter is a one shot that is either a songfic or is based off a song. Chapter titles are going to be the name of the song used. Each chapter is completely separate from another. I'm going to use multiple pairings and chapters will be AU and Canon.**

**Strangely enough, my inspiration came from the iPhone/iPod app, Songify. Anything you say while using the app is recorded and turned into a song. So, I'm "Songifying" Inuyasha. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or According to You or Songify.**

Inuyasha: Songified!

According to You: Orianthi

Kagome was walking through the forest one day searching for Inuyasha. They had had another fight and she had sat him yet again. The pissed off hanyou had ran off the moment the spell had worn off. Sango had convinced Kagome that she needed to let him have his space to cool off, so instead of immediately running after him, the futuristic miko had stayed in the village for about an hour. Then when he still didn't show up, she went off looking for him.

Kagome happened to glance up at the exact moment that one of Kikyo's soul collectors passed over, heading for the Goshinbaku. Kagome sighed. _That figures, the only time that Inuyasha stays away for this long is when she's near._ Sighing again, Kagome headed off in the direction of the Goshinbaku. She didn't know why she did this since she knew she would only end up hurt again, but the point is she did.

She arrived at the Sacred Tree to see Inuyasha standing in front of Kikyo, arms crossed. She should have left then, but she stayed and watched the scene unfold.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo started. "I don't understand why you keep my reincarnation around. She's completely useless."

"No she's not completely useless," Inuyasha replied. His tone made Kagome think that he only half meant that statement.

"She appears that way to me," Kikyo scoffed. "She is untrained and unskilled. She can hardly shoot a sacred arrow!"

"But she can and she can sense the Jewel Shards."

_I knew it,_ Kagome thought, _I am just a shard detector to him._

"So what? Do you think that I am incapable of detecting the Shikon no Tama?"

"I never said that you were incapable. You're perfectly capable," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome ran, too afraid of what she'd hear next to stick around. She ran until she reached the well and vaulted over the edge. The mystical blue light engulfed her and she was home. She climbed out and ran straight to her room. She grabbed her guitar, the electric one she kept in the modern era and began writing.

~xXx~

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard Kagome sprint away. He hoped that he was just hearing an animal, but he knew in his heart that he wasn't. He sighed and his golden orbs met Kikyo's grey ones.

"Then get rid of her," Kikyo smirked. "Send her back to her time and I'll seal the well. We'll destroy Naraku together." She glided up to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You didn't let me finish," he said. He grabbed her hand and removed it from his face, pushing her away. "You're 100% capable of tracking the Jewel. But so is Kagome, and I trust her more than I do you."

"Inuyasa…"

"Kikyo, you've worked with Naraku before, we both know it. And you've changed, Kikyo, you're not the same person you were fifty years ago." And with that said, Inuyasha ran from the tree and in the direction that he knew Kagome would have gone.

He leaped into the well and jumped back out the moment his foot touched the bottom. He went across the yard to the other side of the house and perched himself on Kagome's window sill. She didn't hear, but he figured that was due to the guitar she was playing. Then she started to sing and he sat quietly and listened.

_According to her, I'm stupid, I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

_According to her, I'm difficult, hard to please,_

_Forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life._

_According to her, according to her._

Kagome paused thinking briefly before she played the next chord. Inuyashs had to reassure her and let her know that not everyone thought that. He jumped into the room and began singing before Kagome could open her mouth.

_But according to me, you're beautiful, incredible_

_I can't get you out of my head._

_According to me, you're funny, irresistible_

_Everything I ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it,_

_So baby tell me what you got to lose._

_I'm into you for everything you're not_

_According to her._

Kagome gaped at Inuyasha. She never realized that he felt that way. He blushed over what had just came out of his mouth. Then he started singing again.

_According to her, I'm worthless, I'm moody,_

_And she can't take me anywhere._

_According to her, I suck at telling jokes,_

'_Cause I always give it away._

_I'm the boy with the ears, unnatural._

_You're the girl who loves me for that._

_According to her, according to her._

Kagome grinned at the hanyou before singing again.

_But according to me, you're beautiful, incredible_

_I can't get you out of my head._

_According to me, you're funny, irresistible_

_Everything I ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it._

_So, baby tell me what you got to lose._

_I'm into you for everything you're not,_

_According to her._

Inuyasha grinned at Kagome. He grabbed her hairbrush from her desk and used it as a mic and began to sing with her.

_**I need to feel appreciated**_

_**Like I'm not hated oh no.**_

_**Why can't she see me through your eyes?**_

_**It's too bad, she's making me dizzy.**_

_**According to us, she's stupid, she's useless**_

_**She can't do anything right.**_

_**According to me, you're beautiful, incredible**_

_**I can't get you out of my head.**_

_**According to me, you're funny, irresistible**_

_**Everything I ever wanted.**_

_**Everything is opposite, we don't feel like stopping it.**_

_**So, baby tell us what we got to lose.**_

_**I'm into you for everything you're not**_

_**According to her, according to her.**_

_**According to her, we're stupid, we're useless**_

_**We can't do anything right.**_

Kagome took the guitar off and set in on her bed. Inuyasha placed her hairbrush back on the desk. The two stared at each other and then Kagome nearly tackled Inuyasha in a bone crushing hug.

"Did you mean that Inuyasha? The lyrics?" she asked, her chocolate eyes meeting his golden ones. He nodded.

"Yeah, it just took Kikyo saying that stuff about you for me to fully realize it," he said, pulling her close.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she said, tears burning her eyes.

"Keh, don't get sappy on me, wench," he muttered before pressing his lips to hers.

**So there you have it! What'd ya think? Let me know in a review please!**

**Also, I'm giving up on the hiatus list idea. Everything is off the moment it's updated so if you read something else of mine, it should be updated soon.**


End file.
